


Spoilt

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012!Phan, Aftercare, Angry Sex, Angst, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fluff at the very end, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Misunderstanding, Pain Kink, Painplay, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Slapping, Smut and Angst, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012!Phan angry hate sex. Dan's being a spoilt brat and Phil's had enough of it. He decides to punish him.</p><p>SEQUEL: Dan wakes up covered in sweat, cum and bruises. Why did Phil just leave him like this? Was he just some cheap whore Phil has used then tossed aside? Maybe he should accept that and cherish whatever Phil he can get. (Angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr~
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url  
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan

Phil was done with Dan. He was done with being the ‘bigger person’. He was just _done_ with putting up with Dan's shit. But he always remained silent. He let Dan scream and throw things whilst he stood and listened. But he knew, sooner or later his emotions would break free like a tidal wave.

“I don't fucking _care_ that you did it out of ‘love’, Phil!” Dan screamed from the kitchen. Phil didn't even know how _that_ video even came up in conversation when all they were doing was making breakfast. “That video is why I have to put up with everyone! Why I suffer!”

“You suffer?” Phil felt his composure crumbling. _“You_ fucking _suffer?”_ Phil felt so angry. He jumped off the couch and strode over to Dan; fists clenched and teeth gritted.

“Do you have any idea of what _I_ have to deal with?” Phil shouted for the first time ever in front of Dan as he faced him. “What the fans say to _me?_ What _you_ say to me?”

Phil saw as Dan's resolve collapse but he didn't care. He was just so _angry._

“All you've been doing is acting like a fucking child! Getting in Twitter fights with 12 year old children!” He shouted. “You've been treating _me_ like shit! You fucking brat!”

Phil saw Dan almost give in and apologise.

Almost.

“Fuck you.” Dan spat out. 

Phil had had enough; he rushed forward, pinned Dan against the refrigerator and nearly bruised his lips as he kissed him. His hold on Dan's wrist didn't loosen, his knuckles were turning white but he sure as hell didn't care.

What angered him the most was that Dan reciprocated. That Dan kissed him back just as hard and ground his hips up at his own.

“You're such a spoilt brat.” Phil growled against Dan's lips; panting. “Someone needs to slap it out of you, you fucking whore.”

“Shut up.” Dan retorted. Phil reached forward, bit Dan's bottom lip hard and tightened his grip around Dan's wrists. He heard Dan whimper slightly.

“How about you shut up and listen to me, whore.” Phil grumbled, letting Dan free before bending him over the breakfast bar. He leaned down, pressing his chest against Dan's back. One hand pinned Dan's wrists on his back and the other gripped his hip.

“I’m going to put you in your place, bitch.” Phil spoke lowly, his hot breath against the shell of Dan's ear. “And you're going to take it like a good slut. Is that understood, whore?”

“Fuck off.” Dan snarled as he looked up, his cheek still pressed against the counter.

 _“That's it.”_ Phil breathed out before he yanked Dan's pyjamas down along with his boxers, never once letting go of his iron grip on Dan's wrists.

“I’m so fucking _done_ with you. You're just a fucking worthless slut.” Phil's words were harsh but the hand that came down on Dan's ass was harsher. Dan yelped loudly, not even given time to recover before Phil struck at his ass again. 

Dan was _moaning._ Not only that, but he was pushing his ass back at Phil's hand. But Phil didn't care, he just hit him again and again until his hand was stinging and Dan's cheeks were bright red.

After around 40 slaps, Phil pulled Dan's hair and met his eyes. “Do you know your place now, slut? Or do you want more?”

“You could do whatever you like to me, Philly.” Dan was panting and had a smug grin on his lips. “And I would still like it.”

“You fucking whore.” Phil snarled and flipped Dan over. He leaned down against Dan until their lips were centimetres apart. “Your pleasure means nothing to me. You're simply here for me to use.”

“Well then, Philly.” Dan whispered, their lips almost touching. _“Use me.”_

Phil crushed Dan's lips with his own as he kissed him hungrily. All teeth and tongue. It was thirsty and had an urgency that made it sloppy. But _god,_ it was so fucking _hot._

Phil moved down to Dan's neck and bit down hard, nearly drawing blood. Dan let out a loud moan as Phil continued to kiss and suck at that spot. He trailed his tongue down Dan's collarbone, biting and sucking as he went. He couldn't get enough of the noises Dan made.

For a moment, Phil stopped and looked up at Dan. His face was scrunched up, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and he was moaning like a whore. It was the hottest thing Phil had ever seen.

“Look at you.” Phil chuckled darkly. “You're so fucking desperate. Just begging for me and my cock.” Phil wrapped his fingers around Dan's throat and pressed his fingers down, choking him.

“I bet you got me angry just to have this.” Phil growled. “Just so you could have me bend you over and take you. Show you who's boss.”

“Harder.” Dan managed to choke out. Phil pressed his fingers down harder.

“You're so fucking worthless.” Phil loosened his grip when Dan let out a strangled noise. “Practically asking me to beat you up.”

“Then do it, Philly.” Dan rasped. “Beat me up.”

“Shut up, whore.” Phil slapped him hard across the face. “I do what I want to do.”

A red mark started to appear on Dan's cheek. Phil slapped him again.

“More.” Dan moaned out in a hoarse voice.

“Whores don't get what they want.” Phil chuckled and pulled Dan's hips closer. He pushed his knees apart and Dan whined in need.

“Shut the fuck up, you cockslut.” Phil slapped Dan's inner thigh. He pushed two finger past Dan's lips. “Now, suck.”

Dan obediently sucked at Phil's fingers, slicking them up with his tongue. Phil used his other hand to push his own pyjamas down to his knees and pull out his cock.

Phil drew his fingers back from Dan's mouth and forced them into Dan, purposely being rough.

“Hm? What's this?” Phil smirked, adding another finger. Dan kept moaning wantonly. “You've already stretched? You're such a cockslut.”

Phil hit Dan's prostate repeatedly and he moaned out, “I did it thinking about you, Philly.”

“What a whore. But now,” Phil pulled out his fingers and gestured down to Dan's body, “this belongs to me. You're my bitch and only I get to touch you.”

Dan nodded and pushed his ass towards Phil's cock. “Please.”

Phil lined his cock against Dan's entrance and leaned forward, pressing their torsos together. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and tried to pull him closer but Phil remained rigid.

“Phil, please.” Dan threw his head back and moaned.

“Beg for it, whore.” Phil spoke against Dan's lips, tugging his hair slightly. 

“P-Please, Phil, fuck me.” Dan whined. “I'll do anything. I'll be a good bitch. I'll suck your cock and let you use me like a toy. Please, Phi-il. I-I’m sorry for being such a brat. J-Just get inside me and take me.”

Phil kissed Dan and teased his nipples. Dan pathetically tried to buck his hips and get Phil's cock inside him.

“Please, Phil!” Dan cried. “Use me! Abuse me! Make me yours! Do _anything!_ Please, _daddy.”_

Phil pushed into Dan with a moan. How could anyone resist a plea like that? 

He thrust into Dan again and again, roughly. Hitting Dan's prostate every time. He did _use_ Dan. 

"Fucking pathetic whore.” Phil grunted. Leaving bites on Dan's jaw and neck. “All mine. Mine.” 

“Yours.” Dan breathed out. His eyes were half-lidded, his voice was raspy, his ass was on fire and his hole was abused. And _he loved it._

Phil kept grunting profanities against Dan's skin and all Dan could do was throw his head back and moan like a whore. 

Phil fucked him carelessly, like Dan was just a toy. Just a toy for Phil's pleasure. He didn't care if Dan's ass hurt or was pleasured. He was selfish and self-centred. He only cared about his own cock. 

True to his word. 

“Close.” Dan moaned out. Phil reached forward, tugging Dan's hair and pulling him closer to kiss him. This time more gentle than before. 

“Cum with me, baby.” Phil bit Dan's lip, thrusting into him faster and harder. 

Dan let out a choked scream as he came all over his and Phil's stomachs. Phil fucked him through his orgasm before cumming deep inside Dan. 

Phil collapsed on Dan, breathing heavily. 

_We are so fucked._


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up covered in cum, sweat and bruises. Why did Phil leave him like this? Was he just some cheap whore to Phil? Angst.

Dan woke up after what seemed like years. He was disoriented and confused. What the hell had happened? 

He shifted slightly and winced as pain shot through his back. He looked down at his body.

_Oh._

He was pretty much naked with his pants and underwear bunched at his feet. His stomach was covered in his own dried cum and he was pretty sure there was some in his ass. He wrinkled his nose at the stench and sat up on the kitchen counter slowly.

So, it wasn't a dream. He actually had angry hate sex with his ‘friend’ (Dan didn't even know what they were at this point). Speaking of said friend, _where the hell was Phil?_

The house seemed eerily quiet and the sun had set. Maybe Phil had gone out? But he would never just _leave_ Dan after having rough sex with him.

….right?

Dan wasn't sure. He felt quite dirty and tired. His mind was hazy so he decided to take a shower. Maybe that would help him clear his head a bit. 

He pulled up his underwear and got off the counter. He flinched as pain shot up his spine once more. God, Phil had _really_ overdone himself this time.

Dan hobbled to the bathroom and quickly pulled off his underwear, not wasting anymore time as he got under the hot water. The water was scalding but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hoped that it could wash off this feeling; this feeling of being dirty and _used._

I mean, sure he'd said some pretty kinky and degrading shit in the spur of the moment but he never thought that Phil hated him this goddamn much that he'd just fucking leave him on the kitchen counter; covered in cum and angry handprints.

 _“Use me, Phil.”_ He had said. It sounded so fitting in that moment but now he wasn't sure. Is this what he'd invited himself into? To just exist for Phil's use and pleasure? 

He swallowed thickly, trying to accept what had happened. Sweet innocent Phil had fucking _left_ him on the _goddamned kitchen counter_ after fucking him like a cheap whore. Is this what he'd reduced himself to? Is this what he'd reduced _Phil_ to?

Yeah, he'd said problematic shit. Yeah, he thrown away their friendship. But it wasn't like he had a _choice._ He was doing it for his own good. Maybe it was selfish but it wasn't like anyone else looked out for him anyway, so he might as well do it himself.

The hot water was starting to run out so Dan quickly washed himself. He made sure he'd cleaned up thoroughly (all the fucking cum) and then stepped out. He wrapped a towel around himself and headed back to his room. Tiptoeing his way in case Phil hadn't left after all, but that didn't prove to be necessary; he was home alone.

He dressed himself up in a loose shirt and some boxers mechanically, but didn't bother to straighten his hair. He checked the time and _goddamn;_ he'd been out for almost _three hours._

Dan threw himself down onto the bed but instantly regretted it. The hot shower had done nothing but turn his skin even more tender. He gingerly sat up and pulled his boxers down. He nearly gasped at what he saw.

Handprints littered his raw flesh, a couple dark hickeys coated his inner thighs and when he turned around, his ass was in the same condition if not worse. In his previous delirious state he hadn't noticed just how serious the marks were and now he chided himself for it.

He spread his legs slightly and carefully felt around his hole, and sure enough, it was just as tender and sensitive; making him wince. 

Dan opened his bedside drawer and searched for a small tub of Vaseline he was sure he owned. Maybe that would soothe the pain. He felt around the drawer but groaned in exasperation when he came up with nothing; he felt too goddamn frustrated to get up and search for the bottle. Honestly, he couldn't fucking believe he was in this position.

Tears welled up in his eyes, not because of the pain (well, not _entirely_ because of the pain) but because of the condition Phil had left him in. Back when they dated, they had kinky sex all the time but Phil always gave him aftercare. He never left Dan alone to gather himself up. He always, _always_ made sure Dan was okay.

And, now? He'd used him and tossed him aside like a cigarette.

_It's not like you deserve the aftercare. You've hurt him so much, why would he bother to make sure you're okay now? You should be grateful he even bothered to fuck you._

Dan bitterly agreed with the small voice in his head.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled his boxers back up. He lay down on the bed on his front (it hurt less that way) and pushed his face into the pillow. He had never felt this damn terrible in his entire life.

Dan was pretty sure he deserved this. All he'd done in the past few months was act like a bloody child. Phil was right. Dan was being stupid and unreasonable. 

In the sickest way, Dan almost felt grateful. He had been so deprived of _Phil_ in the past few months (his own fault) that he actually enjoyed being touched by him now. Even if Phil was just using Dan for his pleasure. And what was even worse was that Dan couldn't help but sort of accept this. 

Maybe he could just be around as a plaything for Phil. Maybe he could cherish the harsh touches as he remembered the soft ones. Maybe he could get more of _Phil._

And yes, it was fucking insane. And yes, Dan was being absurd. But he was so goddamn _convinced_ that this was what he deserved. After all the heartbreak and all the screaming, he could finally let Phil take out his own anger on Dan. He could finally try to give back to Phil.

(Dan was aware of how senseless his fucked up apology was but he was too far gone.)

*** 

Phil quietly walked into their apartment, trying not to make any sound. He wasn't particularly known for his stealthiness but hey, he tried. After climbing the actual Mt. Everest that was their stairs, he walked down the hallway to his room; prepared to pass the hell out.

He stopped in front of his room and pondered whether he should check up on Dan. He knew that they had to talk about what had happened at some point but he wasn't sure if now was the time. 

Right after he'd come down from his high he'd freaked out. He could see the familiar glassy look in Dan's eyes as Dan came and he knew, he _knew_ that if he stuck around for any longer Dan would come to his sense and it would be a massive shitshow. Dan would yell at him and probably kick him out. So, he left before that happened. Walking around London like a zombie, only returning when he was absolutely positive that Dan was asleep.

He nearly peeked into Dan's room but then sighed and decided against it. They could talk tomorrow. Now, he needed sleep.

He pushed open his bedroom door and his breath caught in his throat. 

_Dan._

“Um…” Phil tried to think of what to say. Dan was just sat there. On his bed. Under his duvet. Seemingly doing nothing. “Wh-What…”

Phil couldn't help but eye at the hickeys on his neck that peeked from underneath his shirt, but he managed to compose himself.

“You're back.” Dan stated stoically. It made Phil shiver. _“Sir.”_

Phil's eyebrows shot up. Did he hear Dan right? Did he really just call Phil _‘sir’_?

“Listen, I know we need to talk.” Phil sighed, refusing to believe that Dan just called him that. “But right now–”

“It's okay, I know.” Dan cut him off. “I'm sure you have other plans for now, sir.”

Phil was sure he heard Dan right this time. He was so confused. What the hell was happening?

“Um…” Phil's throat was dry. “So if you just–”

“Yeah, no problem.” Dan said and shuffled under the duvet, presumably to get out. Phil sighed in relief. Maybe Dan hadn't called him 'sir' after all. Maybe his ears were just ringing because of all the shit he'd just gone through.

And then, _it happened._

Dan slid the duvet off his naked legs and flipped himself over; face down, ass up. His ass was red and bruised, and Phil caught sight of the same on his thighs. Dan's hole was stretched around a black buttplug and Phil couldn't help but flinch. That couldn't possibly feel good. His hole looked so raw and sensitive.

“D-Dan.” Phil swallowed, his eyes wide. “What are you doing?”

“Go ahead.” Dan murmured, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Use me, sir. I even stretched myself for you.”

Phil couldn't believe his ears. Did Dan _actually_ say that?

“Dan, stop.” Phil whispered, almost in fear. 

“I'm sorry for whatever I've said to you before, sir. I didn't know my place.” Dan continued. “But now, I will be good for you, sir. I will make it up to you.”

“Dan, _please.”_ Phil nearly sobbed. Did _he_ do this to Dan? “Stop it. That's clearly hurting you.”

“My pain doesn't matter, sir.” Dan said. “I'm here only for you to use. For your pleasure.”

 _“Dan.”_ Phil wanted to cry. What had he _done?_

Dan didn't reply this time. But Phil could see his hole clench around the plug uncomfortably. So he reached out and, as slowly and gently as possible he pulled it out.

Dan whimpered in pain but didn't protest. His hole looked so painfully red and tender to Phil. _He had done this._

“Dan, please put your clothes back on.” Phil said quietly.

“But, sir–”

“And don't call me that.” Phil said in distress. _“Please,_ don't call me that.”

Dan looked back at Phil. His lashes were wet with tears and his face was scrunched up in pain. He slowly flipped back over and sat up carefully, cross-legged. He kept his gaze down at his hands that were placed on his lap. He timidly whispered, “Should I call you ‘daddy’, instead?”

“Dan!” Phil gasped. He moved closer and sat down in front of him. He picked up Dan's boxers that were on the floor and handed it to him. Hoping that Dan would just get dressed and stop behaving this way.

“I'm sorry.” Dan said as he took the boxers, but didn't wear them. His eyes never left his lap. “I suppose ‘daddy’ is too personal. Should I call you ‘master’ then?”

Phil wanted to scream and cry.

He had done this, he had done this, _he had done this._

 _“Dan, stop it!”_ Phil whisper-shouted. Dan looked up at Phil with wide eyes.

“I'm sorry, master!” Dan started jabbering like he always did when he was nervous. “I didn't mean to upset you! I'll take my punishment like a good boy! Should I lay over your knee, master? Should I–”

“DAN!” Phil gripped Dan's shoulders tightly and shook him. “What's gotten into _you?”_

Dan looked at Phil with wide, teary eyes but didn't say anything. His gaze slowly drifted downward and he sniffled. Phil could hear every sharp cracking of his heart.

_“Bear.”_

That's when Dan truly broke down. He buried his face in his hands and started bawling. Phil tried to move and react but he just couldn't. All he could do was stare in silence as Dan sobbed violently. Only one thought rang loudly in his head: _this is my fault._

Phil broke out of his trance and quickly pulled Dan into a hug. He held him close as Dan continued to sob into his shirt, hiccuping and shaking in Phil's arms. And he just held Dan tight, rubbing circles into his back. He buried his face into Dan's curly hair and blinked away his own tears. 

“Dan, hey, Dan.” Phil whispered softly as he pulled apart slightly to look at Dan. “It's okay. Please don't cry. This is my fault. I'm so sorry.”

“Please don't say that, master.” Dan sniffled and spoke in a raspy voice. His head was still bowed. “I was being a spoilt brat. This isn't your fault, master. I'm sorry for what I did. I want to make it up to you. I promise I'll be a good whore for you, master. “

“D-Dan.” Phil heard his voice break; it was harder to hold back his tears. “Why do you keep saying that? You know you mean so much more to me.”

Dan looked up and met Phil's eyes. 

And in the quietest voice he said, “Then why did you leave me after using me?”

Phil's blood ran cold and he visibly paled. “W-What?”

“Why did you leave me?” Dan repeated. “Why did you use me like a cheap whore then leave me to gather myself up?”

“D-Dan… I–”

“If I mean so much to you,” he continued, “why did you leave me on the kitchen counter covered in my own sweat and cum. _Your cum._ Covered in bruises and handprints. You didn't even bother to pull my pants up to at least cover me up a bit.”

“N-No… Dan… I sw–” Phil tried to think of what to say. But how could he justify his shitty behaviour? No, he fucking couldn't.

“But that's okay.” Dan looked down again. “I understand why you did what you did. I deserve this. I mean, why should I receive any kind of care after I've been treating you like shit?”

“Dan.” Phil's chest tightened. How the hell was he going to fix this?

“Yes, master?”

“Please, don't say that.” Phil said desperately as he cupped Dan's jaw. “I made a mistake. I left because I thought you'd be mad. And I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I swear I wasn't just tossing you aside. I'm so sorry, Dan. You mean so much to me. Please, _please_ forgive me.”

Dan looked at Phil with an unsure expression. Phil stroked Dan's cheek with his thumb and Dan leaned into his touch. Phil could practically see the gears turn in his head.

After what seemed like forever, Dan finally squeaked out, “Hurts.”

“Oh, Dan.” Phil said sadly. He brought his hand up and stroked Dan's hair. “Will you let me take care of you? Please?”

Dan gave Phil a small nod and Phil didn't waste anymore time. He got up and retrieved a tub of aloe vera gel from the bathroom. When he returned, he noticed that Dan hadn't moved a muscle. Phil just wordlessly helped him lay down on his back. Dan's face was twisted in pain but he didn't say anything. Phil could feel his heart wrench.

Phil pushed Dan's knees apart and settled between his legs. He popped the lid off the tub and scoped the cool gel out with his fingers. He slowly brought his hand down to Dan's thigh and started rubbing it in. Dan hissed in pain at the contact and Phil frantically murmured apologises.

Dan's eyes were screwed shut as Phil continued to apply the salve to both of his thighs. Dan's skin was hot to touch and, Phil could feel every little bump and every little bruise.

“Hey, Dan?” Phil said after he finished with Dan's thighs. “I'm gonna help you turn over, okay?”

Dan finally opened his eyes and replied in a small voice, “Okay.” 

Phil grabbed Dan's sides lightly and helped him settle on his front. His ass was definitely in a worse condition. 

_This is my fault. This is all my fault. If I hadn't lost my temper this wouldn't have happened. If I has just stuck around for a few more minutes, Dan wouldn't be in so much pain._

As soon as the cool gel made contact with Dan's skin, he whimpered loudly in pain. Phil quickly squeaked out another apology but Dan didn't acknowledge it. He just kept his face buried in his arms as Phil worked his ass. Carefully rubbing the gel into Dan's once smooth skin.

After some time, Phil was done. He set the jar of aloe vera aside and got off the bed. He wiped his hands on his jeans and knelt beside Dan's face; stroking his hair soothingly, “Dan? It's done, alright?”

Dan turned his head to face Phil; his eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks were stained with tears. “Alright.” 

“Do you need anything else?” Phil asked softly as he wiped at Dan's cheeks. “I could make you some tea?”

“No, that's fine.” Dan leaned into Phil's touch. “Thank you.”

“You don't need to thank me, bear.” Phil frowned. “I should have done this before. You wouldn't be hurting then.”

Dan didn't say anything; he just stared at Phil. 

“You should sleep now.” Phil said as he kissed Dan's forehead. “You can stay here, I'll take the sofa.”

Phil started to withdraw his hand as he stood up but Dan quickly caught his arm. Phil knelt back down and returned his hand to Dan's hair. “What is it, bear?”

“Stay with me?” Dan said in a tiny voice. Almost as if he was afraid that Phil would say no.

“Of course, bear.” Phil leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek despite himself. He stood up and quickly took off his jeans, not bothering to change into a sleep shirt. Phil was aware of the fact that Dan was staring at him but he didn't say anything.

Phil switched off the lights and slid in next to Dan who immediately cuddled up next to him. Phil was taken aback but he gladly wrapped his arms around Dan before pulling him on top of himself. Dan pushed his face into Phil's chest. They remained like that for a long time.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.” He said sincerely. “For everything.”

“You don't–” Phil began.

“You know what I mean, Phil.”

“Yeah, I do.” Phil sighed. “I'm sorry too.”

Dan hummed in response and looked up at Phil. He didn't look as pained anymore (or maybe he was doing a good job hiding it, Phil didn't know).

“I still love you, you know?” Dan said softly.

“I know.” Phil replied. “I still love you too, bear."

Their kisses were soft that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I write a sequel? because I fucking felt like it


End file.
